


Acheter Netflix

by BiGoRNeau



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, netflix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGoRNeau/pseuds/BiGoRNeau
Summary: Peter en a marre de partager son compte Netflix avec ses deux amis. Ce n'étaient même pas leur compte à tout les trois. Comment ils l'ont eu? Ceci est une autre histoire.Bien sûr Tony Stark à un cadeau d'anniversaire qui va ravir son enfant d'adoption illégitime.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Acheter Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> Tout cette fic par d'un simple memes trouver sur Instagram. Je trouvais cela tellement amusant que voilà cette œuvre.
> 
> Aussi rien ne dis que Peter est trans mais croyais moi je l'écris en tant que trans.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Peter Parker, pas de Spider-Man, pas de Pénis Parker. Juste Peter et sa petite famille se constituant de Tante Mai, ses deux meilleur.e.s ami.e.s Ned et MJ et sa figure parentale qu'il a appelé une fois sans faire exprès "papa", Tony Stark.

Ils étaient tous dans l'appartement des Parker, quelques cadeaux éparpillés dans le salon qui contenait pour certains des Legos Stars Wars et un gâteau à moitié dévoré.

MJ et Ned étaient partis chercher son ancienne Wii avec quelques jeux de leur enfance pour se faire une partie avec le grand et unique Tony Stark en ce moment même affalé dans le canapé tel un homme venant d'avoir passé la dernière semaine à faire nuit blanche.

Peter pendant ce temps débranché sa nouvelle console pour faire de la place à l'ancienne. Un grand sourire aux lèvres dû au dernières heures à passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

C'est à cet instant que décide Tony pour souvenir de son cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait passé des mois à préparer à l'avance depuis une petite conversation avec son fils- il veut dire stagiaire.

"Peter, j'ai un cadeau pour toi." Annonce Tony en se levant de sa position affalée pour se tenir en angle droit.

"Monsieur Stark vous m'avez déjà offert tellement de cadeaux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter." Réponds Peter déjà gêné par toutes les nouvelles technologies et habit que lui a donné son mentor.

"Ce n'est rien. En plus tu m'avais fait part que tu voulais cela depuis quelques mois." Informe Tony en remplaçant ses lunettes tombantes. "Je t'ai acheté Netflix." Termine Tony fier de lui.

En y pensant, Peter trouve que Tony n'a pas tort, comparé à tout ce qu'il lui a acheté un compte Netflix n'est pas grand-chose. Il est gêné que son héros d'enfance lui donne son aide comme s'il était un mendiant et en même temps Tony dépense tant d'argent pour n'importe quoi que cela n'est pas à prendre comme de la pitié.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur Stark!" Bénit Peter en prenant dans ses bras son père de substitution. "Je vous avez dit que j'en avais marre de partager mon compte avec Ned et MJ mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'en prendre un." Confit quand même Peter embarrassé.

Puis Tony se recule légèrement de l'étreinte du plus jeune le visage froncé entre une incompréhension et une confusion.

Peter commence tout de suite à imaginer le pire. Il a fait un geste déplacé et cela à mis Stark dans un confort ou pire il a mal compris le cadeau de Stark et maintenant ce dernier va le corriger pour qu'ainsi Peter soit dévoré littéralement par le sol jusqu'à qu'ils doivent brûler l'immeuble pour avoir ses cendres.

"Attends..." Tony pose une main sur l'épaule de Peter. Ce dernier est sûr qu'il peut entendre son cœur battre dans ses orteils. "Tu voulais juste un compte?" S'assure Tony comme s'il avait plus.

C'est à Peter d'être intrigué, que voulait dire Stark par "juste un compte". Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de Netflix que plus qu'un compte? Un compte Premium? 

"Euh..." Reste sans réponse Peter une seconde. "Oui..." Sort enfin l'adolescent. "Pourquoi? Qu'avez-vous pris?" Demande Peter en sueur.

Tony enlève ses lunettes de l'arrêt de son nez avec un silence résonnant dans toute la pièce. Tout est à ce moment pesant, les deux restes avec un contact visuel qui semble duré des heures, des mois ou encore des années.

Le mutisme fut enfin interrompu par un souffle et un mot venant de Tony putain de Stark: "Netflix."

À la fin du roulement de la dernière lettre, la stupéfaction fût à son paroxysme lors du bruit déchirant de sa Wii s'éclatent au sol à cause de la stupeur dans lequel se trouve Ned. 

MJ d'habitude pleine de sarcasme et impossible de mettre hors liste fût dans le même état que ses deux meilleurs amis.

Et tout ce que peut se dire Peter Parker est:  
Qu'est-ce qu'une Wii quand on a Netflix?


End file.
